


Put A Finger Down

by KagariKhyleV



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagariKhyleV/pseuds/KagariKhyleV
Summary: What if Diana tries using TikTok with Akko?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Diakko favorites





	Put A Finger Down

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just thought that this would be funny Diana using TikTok. Supposedly this should be done in a day but I love sleeping. 
> 
> Would you even believe that I got to remember this idea while I was dreaming about my crush (yeah, not a single chance I know)? Usually, I don't have a dream unless I'm really happy.
> 
> Still trying to know how to end a proper story or one shot. So.... sorry in advance?

Friday afternoon students from different year levels walking towards their next class, some are going out shopping in groups, going out to pubs, while others are relaxing and playing in the courtyard. After a gruesome midterm, they were able to celebrate in full. 

It never felt better to Diana that midterms are now over. With one more exam to prepare for, before she graduates along with her friends and long-time girlfriend, Akko. She had finished revising her own thesis last week and was now currently sipping her usual English twinning earl grey tea with Hannah and Barbara just outside Luna Nova University.

“I can’t believe that was over!” Hannah groaned slumping down placing her chin at her right palm while her elbow is placed on top of the table. “Can’t wait to finally graduate in a few months.”

“To be able to graduate we still have to complete _all_ our requirements before we could graduate,” Barbara said sipping her own tea, she then remembers something asking Hannah. “What was that you were going to show us today Hannah, you did say you prank Amanda yesterday.”

Hearing the name of her girlfriend and the prank she did yesterday. Hannah broke into a laugh crossing her arms at her stomach.

“May we know what prank you did that made you laugh like this,” Diana ask, after getting startled by her friend’s sudden outburst of laughter.

After a good whole five minutes, Hannah’s laughter died down answering both of her friends’ questions. “Do you all know the app that’s going viral in months?”

“Oh! Is that where people will shoot themselves in solo or in a group and do a lot of things? I heard that there’s a short clip of nightfall, mostly pictures of Arthur and Edgar on book 43” Clasping both of Barbara’s hands recalling the video she watched with Lotte the other day.

“Yes, you should have seen her face it was hilarious!,” Quickly rumbling from her bag to find the phone. When Hannah found it, she immediately opens her gallery finding the video she and Amanda did. Clicking the video once she saw it, turning her phone towards the two to see.

A loud shout came from the phone. Words that are unintelligible that Hannah must lower the volume of her phone. Once the video had ended all three broke into laughter seeing the fiery red-haired making different faces at the start before her jaw dropped at the realization of getting prank by her girlfriend and caught on camera.

Diana heard about the viral app, she saw it first on YouTube people taking videos and editing either mixing different videos or pictures she did not know. Akko even told her about the app but the latter only used it once to try but got frustrated not knowing how it works on her first try of editing the video she took at the app so she uninstall and never use it again.

It even has a tutorial on how to edit depending on what you are going to edit. _I wonder if Akko already knew what happens to Amanda,_ Diana thought.

“Diana,” Diana snap out, shaking her head to see her friends looking at her.

“What?

“I said why don’t you try it on Akko while Barbara will do it on her boyfriend.”

“That won’t be necessary, knowing Akko she would take it seriously”

“It doesn’t have to be like Amanda and me, Diana, you could just cuddle while doing the game,” Hannah said, reassuring Diana that thinks she will hurt her girlfriend. “… but it wouldn’t hurt to try right? You and Akko did tease each other too.”

Barbara hummed, “Akko also knows you too well already to tell that you are pranking her more than taking it ‘seriously’”.

Diana only sighs, but the consequences she will have to face if it does not go well scares her, the thought of losing her long-time girlfriend scares her the most. Though Diana would not admit that she wants to know how it would flow if she does what Hannah also did to Amanda.

“Fine,” Diana said. “If I may ask how do you even do it? Where do you get the audio from?”

The two beamed helping the blonde on how to use the app and edit. Telling everything Diana must know first starting from the basics to the more advance or the use of transitions and stuff. The rest of the day they teach Diana and even did a few videos with each other friend edition. When Diana got back to the apartment she shared with Akko, she could easily smell the heavenly food her girlfriend is cooking for them.

_I should worry about that video tomorrow,_ Diana thought.

* * *

“Akko dear, can you come here for a second?” Diana said, calling her lover from their shared bedroom, everything had already been set up from hidden cameras to her reasonable explanation of doing this bloody video. Diana recorded the twenty questions that Hannah said on her own, but change her voice editing a bit so as not to give a suspicion towards Akko.

She heard footsteps coming outside the room. Akko’s head pop inside when she opened the door looking at Diana with a wide grin, which made Diana smile back, nervously smile. She is still thinking about pushing through this prank or backing out instead, not wanting to destroy their relationship that dates back to their high school days.

“Hey Dia, I was going to call you that lunch is ready,” Akko walked over to their bed to seat beside Diana who has a phone leaning between the screen and keyboard of her laptop. “But I guess you called me instead hee-hee, sooooo what’s up? Need a cuddle? Kiss? C’mon tell me”. Placing an arm around her shoulder.

“Do you… perhaps remember the app you once used months ago? Diana asks, leaning over to the touch.

“Hmm… Do you mean the TikTok app that I was so frustrated about? Yeah, why?” Akko asks looking at the phone with the app already opened.

“I didn’t know you use TikTok, Diana, do you want to try something that’s why you called me here?” Akko snickered teasing her but also remembering the times she didn’t get how to use the app; she was trying to make an awesome video with a dozen of her pics and videos with Diana on their adventures together. In the end, Akko simply uses another app, where she usually edits a lot of amv of anime she had watched.

“I-I don’t really use this… T-TikTok you say, Hannah just recently introduced it to me and Barbara yesterday, and I thought we could do something like the one I had watched.” Diana stuttered while showing a compilation of videos on YouTube about couples playing ‘Put A Finger Down Couples Edition’ on her laptop.

After watching 3 couples at the compilation, Akko raised an eyebrow looking between her and the video showing the fourth couple doing the same for a bit thinking something before she agrees. Diana explained that it would be a set of 20 questions and how it works but knowing that the title itself Akko understands it immediately. With a nod coming from Diana, the blonde clicked the start button with a 3-second countdown.

“ _Put a finger down couples edition”_ A voice on the phone said.

_“Put a finger down if you fall in love at first sight”_

Diana put her pinkie finger down first while Akko’s fingers remained up was shocked that the first is about love at first sight which she didn’t because she didn’t know Diana before until that stupid game she had to play during her last year in high school.

_“Put a finger down if you have been serenaded”_

Akko now put her pinkie finger down while looking at her with a smug face, which made Diana rolled her eyes with a smile, nine fingers remained.

_“Put a finger down if you told your partner that they remind you of your parent”_

Both giggled putting their ring finger down.

_“Put a finger down if you traveled outside your country with your partner”_

Another finger down smiling to each other as they remind them of their first travel.

_” Put a finger down if you sent a handwritten love letter”_

Akko chuckled remembering how cheesy she wrote a love letter to Diana, while Diana is now smirking at her knowing what her lover is thinking. After another 5 more, Diana already forgot that she has to prank her girlfriend.

_“Put a finger down if you are in a long-term relationship”_

Both putting down their pinkie finger as Diana look at Akko with only a small smile looking a bit uninterested, making her knit her brows in confusion.

_“Put a finger down if you are still happy with your partner”_

With Diana who is the only one who puts her finger down she looks at her girlfriend’s fingers with the pinkie finger only down her eyes widen looking at the face as if she is joking only to find an unreadable expression, _Akko is kidding there’s no way she is not happy with me anymore we were happy cuddling this morning,_ Diana thought.

_“Put a finger down if each day you still fall in love all over again”_

Diana was the only one who put her ring finger down, feeling a bit nervous.

_“Put a finger down if you think about leaving your partner”_

Akko putting down her ring finger, Diana could only look at her and ask “W-wait… Akko y-your joking, right?” With no response from the brunette who still looks at Diana’s phone waiting for the next line, she felt tears forming, biting her inner cheek to stop it from falling. Making her forget the video that is still rolling with her phone in a loud volume she can hear the next line that broke her heart.

_“Put a finger down if you regret dating your partner”_

Akko could only close her eyes and sigh putting another finger down. _Wait…What?_ Tears falling down her cheeks. “A-Akko…” Diana’s voice cracked trying to come up with words but nothing came out as she is trying to process everything, oblivious at her girlfriend peeking from her right eye with an amused expression, but went back on her unreadable face when Diana look at her again.

_“Put a finger down if you think of loving someone else”_

No longer to keep her composure and emotions at ease, she cried burying her face to Akko’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck. Feeling a strong arm wrapping around her waist, tightening the grip, continuing to cry not bothering that her phone has been caused by her girlfriend.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Akko whispered, rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe her girlfriend, feeling a bit guilty about going too far. “It’s not real. I will always be happy with you by my side. I don’t regret dating you either – “

“Not a single one?” Cutting Akko off, she sniffed.

“— Not a single one Dia.” Akko softly said, kissing the crown of Diana. “I also don’t think about leaving you because you are the most wonderful person that came to my life. You made me believe again that I can do anything, you believe in my believing heart, Diana. You inspire me, to be the best version of myself. I won’t be even here studying at Luna Nova University without you!”

Diana chuckled a bit. “But why do these… _stuff_ making me horrified?” Mumbled, as she nuzzled closer to her lover’s warm embrace.

Pulling off from their embrace as the brunette look at her with a face of ‘really Diana?’, arms still in latched to each other but the blonde huff missing the warmth coming from her girlfriend.

“do you really want me to say it Diana~?” Akko snickered, she knows what the blonde is trying to do and that is to prank her. Unfortunately for Diana, she didn’t know that a month ago Akko started using the app again for her short AMV's, and learned that there is a lot of stuff to entertain not only by yourself but also with your family, friends, or your lover. “Dianaaa~ Issa prank!”

Hearing the word ‘prank’ hit Diana so bad she remembered that she was supposedly going to prank Akko. Instead she was the one who got pranked. It all makes sense to her now, why Akko’s expression turned to a face that she cannot read, closed her eyes, and sighed, she did saw the lips twitch upward for a bit. 

“Akko… H-how did you know? Did Amanda told you what happened to her last Thursday?”

“I knew that audio a month ago, couples doing the different challenge and stuff,” Akko laughed at her girlfriend failed attempt. “and Sucy also tried it with Lotte in Filipino edition, though I didn’t understand what it was saying the way Lotte’s reaction tells everything, damn. Say~ what did happen to Amanda? She got pranked by Hannah. Tell me she got that on video!?”

“Indeed, she got prank as well, certainly worth to watch if you want to see dear,” Diana hummed. “Though, if I may ask what you just said earlier ‘is a prank’?”

“Oh! It’s somewhat a word back from where Sucy’s hometown, said that the people there mixed the word ‘its’ and ‘a’ to another word of Issa like a name, cool right!?”. 

“Oh yeah! C’mon let’s eat, I made that dish you keep looking at the other day” Akko winked, which made Diana blushed in embarrassment that she got caught watching an anime named Food Wars. But she cannot help it! That Pork Roast created by the main protagonist, Soma, left Diana’s stomach growled in hunger to taste the dish, wishing it can be real but now her girlfriend recreate the dish she craved for.

Diana swings her legs at the edge of their bed pulling Akko up to eat lunch. Forgetting the video they're doing earlier and the impromptu prank that her girlfriend did to her. _I am not pranking Akko again._

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment on what you think about this and kudos if you like/love the fic! 
> 
> Diana stomach growled every time she watched Food wars in secret, and Akko being a good girlfriend and great cook re creating the food in Food wars for her girlfriend.
> 
> Issa prank = its a prank


End file.
